Vanessa Hysel
|item = Olive of Life (L) |details = After the incident with Alfyn, she decided to leave her criminal life behind, but continues to sell her tonics at a high price. As the daughter of a famous apothecary, her knowledge of thr field is vast, and the quality of her medicines are well worth the price. |info = None |possessions = Olive of Life (L) Noxroot Battle-tested Dagger |strength = 5 |skills = Concoct Explosive |summonable = 7 |voice = }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. She is the second boss of Alfyn's story. Profile Appearance Vanessa has dark-blue hair in the style of a ponytail. Personality Vanessa originally came off as a highly acclaimed Apothecary in Goldshore for curing the residents of a plague that had struck the town, gaining the people's trust and respect. She appeared to hold the same philosophy as Alfyn in that every life is worth saving and that people's gratitude is enough payment and satisfaction for her. However, this is later revealed to be nothing more than a facade. Vanessa is, in actuality, a devious and conniving young woman who took advantage of the people's lack of knowledge in the arts of medicine for her own profit. She cares very little if nothing for her patients, viewing them as flasks that are to be thrown away once they are no longer able to provide her the revenue she so greedily seeks out. After her defeat and imprisonment by Alfyn and his group, she resolved to turn over a new leaf, possibly due to the aftereffects of the slumberthorn. Story Vanessa is first seen in Goldshore giving medicine to a sick girl with a fever. She then departed for the Manor District up north to help the upper class citizens. After treating them, hearing their thanks and giving a speech about helping others in need, she then met Alfyn, who had heard about her work from before. After a friendly chat between the two, they went their separate ways. A short time later, she was once again confronted by the upper class citizens, who state that their loved ones would not stop coughing. After she diagnosed it as the "Gaborra whooping cough", she offered them a tonic that will cure it overnight, however due to the rarity of the key ingredient, which was glowworm moss, she charged 100,000 leaves per phial. As the aristocrats are able to pay for the medicine, she is confronted by Marlene, whose daughter also has the cough, and offered her her savings, which was significantly less than her price for the medicine. However, Vanessa refused to accomodate her, and turned her attention back to the aristocrats, noting she was almost sold out and had to restock on more ingredients, departing the town to the Caves of Azure. Inside the cave with her sellsword group, she began harvesting the moss when she was confronted once again by Alfyn and his companions. After revealing her selfish desires, she engaged them in battle with her group, only to be defeated. As she feigned repentance, she attempted to escape, but was stopped by Alfyn, who used slumberthorn to knock her out for the guards to take into custody. Relationships Alfyn The two were originally on good terms upon first encountering each other in the port town of Goldshore and seemed to share the philosophy of helping those in need regardless of circumstances. However, once Alfyn caught on to her scheme of taking advantage of the people's ignorance in the arts of medicine for her own profit, Vanessa viewed Alfyn as a threat to her 'business' and sought his life immediately with the aid of her hired hands. In the end, this plan failed and Vanessa was brought to justice, with her cursing him all the way until being put to sleep and placed in custody. Battle Vanessa fights with two Sellswords. Her shields cannot be broken until they are defeated. *'Concoct Stimulant': Grants attack up for 4 turns. *'Concoct Sedative': Single target. Chance of inflicting sleep. *'Concoct Poison': Single target. Chance of inflicting poison. Quotes Trivia *Vanessa can be found later in the game in the Undertow Cove, where one can either purchase or steal a Battle-tested Dagger from her. Gallery vanessaconcept.jpeg|Concept art of Vanessa. Etymology Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Alfyn's Path Characters